


Just a click (Merlin)

by 8fred9



Series: Potion verse [4]
Category: Merlin (TV), Pacific Rim (2013), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arthur is a brat, Domestic, Family Drama, Father Loki, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Merlin POV, New love, Newton is a brat, Ridiculous, Short Story, all grown up, anyone surprise, background family insanity, dad tony, daddy bruce, how Merlin meet Arthur, i'm not, it is basically crack, made this for fun, one of three, so is Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Merlin meet his soul mate and survive his family.</p>
<p>***It is pure crack and I'm so not sorry for it*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a click (Merlin)

Merlin was walking down the corridor going over his agenda, his whole mind going over his last trip to Japan, analyzing his every move. He was so focused on his analyses that when he looked up, he realized he had walked down the wrong corridor or maybe he had taking the wrong turned as he was now standing in the middle of a corridor without any door on one side and a row of ceiling to floor windows on the other side. Looking at his reflection, Merlin smiled softly, his eyes wrinkling at the corner, just like his dad. People always compared him to his father, pointing out his dark hair, pale skin and thin muscular body, without speaking of his height and - for the few who knew - his magical power. But for the people who really knew him, those were all little details, little things that did made him look like his father, but not the little details that showed just how much he looked like his dad. It was all there in the little wrinkle at the corner of his eyes, in the way his hands would move around when he started rambling, in the way he smiled easily at the smallest things and more importantly in the way he dressed himself.

He had tried the Asgardian fashion once out of curiosity, only to find that he really wasn't made for all that leather, preferring the stylish way a well fitted suit hugged his body. Then again just a suit wouldn't do. He had been raised seeing his dad in increasingly colorful and over the top colored suits, always with matching sunglasses or bowties, it had always been there in his life. Especially as a kid when his father would call upon him and his brothers to choose his outfit, letting them dress him as they pleased and always owning it with fatherly pride. So it wasn't a surprise that in his adult years he found himself wearing a silver grey suit, with a dark blue shirt and a zebra bowtie, his dad’s favorite blue sunglasses resting on top of his head.

With a happy smile, Merlin moved to the window looking over New York, the city that had seen him grow, that had been the scene of so many events in his still short life and reached out, touching the cold glass. Tucking his Stark phone with his agenda in his pocket, Merlin took a moment to let the feeling of being back home wash over him, unwinding his shoulder and relaxing his whole frame. Hearing the sound of light footsteps hitting the floor at a fast speed, the young man looked to his right to see a familiar figure running toward him at full speed. A smile split his face at the sight of his younger brother, yes they were triplets and yes they were all the same age, but Stiles had been born last and had always been their younger brother and always would be. Turning to greet him, he watched with raised eyebrows as his brother made a wild hand gesture toward the ceiling as he picked up his pace as the sight of his brother. With a frown Merlin, looked up seeing the entrance of an air vent over his head and shrugged placing himself sideway, his hands linked together ready to boast the charging agent.

As soon as he was close enough, Stiles jumped ruffling Merlin’s hair in the process, as he used the linked hands to boast himself up and slipped in the entrance disappearing with a soft mumble of thanks. Merlin shook his head at his brother antics and turned around, freezing as he was pinned down by a hard familiar stare, cursing himself for not hearing the high heel step following his brother’s escape. Because it was now clear Stiles had been escaping from the deadly woman pinning him down, hands on her curvy hips, whole body clad in her S.I. black catsuit, her red hair flowing over her shoulders in the windless corridor. She looked quite pissed, ready to stab the suited man and was making her way toward him, all of her body threatening him with bodily arm...unless.

"Good evening Lydia how's your brother?" Merlin watched as her whole face melted at the mention of her little brother and a soft smile played on her lips as she hugged him in greeting, instead of stabbing him with one of her hidden blade. As she pulled back, her smile was so soft, Merlin had to smile back, she was such a softy when anyone mentioned her precious little brother it was adorable to see.

"Scott just moved to a little town called Beacon Hills with father to study with a well renown Veterinarian, they're both gonne be there for the next four months or so." Lydia purred talking about the most precious being in her life. As if Pepper wasn't enough of a mother hen toward her youngest, her daughter was even worst when it came to Scott, not even wanting him to approach the spy world. So it had been a blessing for everyone concerned when the young man had expressed his desire to become a veterinarian, keeping him away from his sister’s dangerous world and giving him a normal life that few of them had aspired to.

"Isn't that in the middle of a vast forest? Uncle must be ecstatic." Lydia laughed, nodding a little as they both heard a little squeak of terror coming for the air vent and choose to ignore it.

"Yes, they've only been there two weeks and father is already trying to convince mother to move there and he might just succeed if your dad keeps on driving mother up the walls." With a snort Merlin nodded softly, he doubted Pepper would ever leave Stark Industry even if the building was being burned down, but one could always believe in miracles. Plus since she had married Kong, had two children and now that said children were all grown up, she was talking more and more about retirement. "Ah there they are!"

Merlin looked over his shoulder to see his brother being thrown out of the air vent, hitting the floor with a very loud sound and Barton falling over him gracefully, her feet firmly planted on each side of his hips. "Oh hi Merlin, I didn't know you were back."

Merlin walked over to Barton followed closely by Lydia and ignoring his squirming brother, pulled the young woman in a one arm hug. "Good to see you Allison. My brother giving you trouble again?"

"Hey!"Stiles stopped his squirming long enough to glare at his brother, punching him in the leg as it was the only thing he could reach from his position pinned to the floor by the archer. "Welcome back twinkle."

With a snort Merlin kicked his brother lightly in the shoulder ignoring his laughter and the combined roll of eyes from the two women. Allison reached down taking one of Stiles’s ankles in her strong grip, waiting until Lydia had done the same with the other and with a final nod to Merlin, both women started dragging his brother away, while he cried for help. Cries that Merlin ignored with a little wave of hand to the retreating trio, guessing they would make him pay for trying to escape in the gym.

The little trio were S.I. top agents, the most ridiculous one also, but still they had been trained by Allison’s parents, Clint and Natasha, to be their replacements and if they were ridiculous in real life, they were amazing on mission. Lydia and Allison were only three years younger than the triplets, but they had been raised together, their parents being closer than most families Merlin knew. So it hadn't really been a surprise to anyone, when it had became clear that while each one of them were excellent agents alone, they were absolutely amazing together. As they disappeared around a corner, Stiles now simply pouting as he was dragged away, Merlin rolled his eyes and turned back trying to find his way back.

As he finally found an entrance in the long corridor, Merlin looked around recognizing the lab floor, that was quite quiet for some unknown reason. Not that the floor was usually filled with noise or that much action, but normally there was a little more life bubbling around. As if the universe itself had decided to prove him wrong, one of the doors was thrown out of its hinges and Merlin heard a familiar shout of excitement. Pinching the bridge of his nose, something he had pick up from Pepper at her most frustrated, he walked to the door and peered inside, his suspicion being confirmed. On the lab table, looking something looking like a small dragon without legs was spitting fire around with an angry snarl. But what caught the young man’s attention was Newton shielding his face and crazy hair with a spell book, curled up behind a thrown over table giggling. With a sigh Merlin whispered the correct words like his father had though him and froze the little dragon before cautiously walking inside the lab, avoiding all the different chemical that now littered the floor.

"Twinkle!...Weren't you suppose to arrive tomorrow?" If Merlin looked like Loki, Stiles more like Tony, well Newton was a hyperactive version of Bruce. It was like looking at perfect copy of Bruce’s body, but with a love for crazy hair and the hyperactivity of Tony, the only touch of Loki being in his crazy green eyes. It had always been interesting to see how much Newton and Merlin looked like Bruce and Loki, where Stiles was more of a perfect mixture of all three of their fathers. Stiles was the pale creamy skin of Loki, the whiskey brown eyes of Tony and the jaw and body of Bruce, including his normally hidden beauty marks that were everywhere on Stiles. Pushing his wonder of DNA out of his head, it always trotted in his mind every time he was with Newton, probably his brother rubbing of on him.

"Newton, how long have you been in the lab?" Newton’s eyes went a little glossy, his mind drifting, trying to recall and Merlin sighed, recognizing Tony in the expression. Then his eyes wandered to the spell book and Merlin called it to hi, pulling it out of the biologist grasp. "Newt, father told you not to summon unknown creatures in our realm. Where you did even get that? I thought you had been bared from father library, who...Stiles."

Merlin frowned at his brother sheepish expression, scowling at him for corrupting their little brother. This fascination Newton had for other realm species was really getting out of hands. "Yeah, yeah sorry, I was just a little curious and the being to summon was said to be harmless and small. How was I supposed to know it could spit fire?"

Merlin opened the spell book, waiting until the book showed him the page Newt had been using and rolled his eyes at the Asgardian lettering, pointing at the small characters hastily scribbled in the corner of the page. His brother moved closer and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as they recognized they're father writing.

\--Newton this spits fire, don't be an idiot!--

Newton looked at Merlin with pleading eyes, also known as Stiles does them better don't even try and with a sigh Merlin's eyes flashed the lab around him going back to its original state in seconds. "Thanks Twinkle, you’re the best."

"Next time just asked father or me if you want a new test subject, one day you might summon something bigger than a fire lizard."

"Is it dead?" Newton asked looked the little frozen thing closer and Merlin moved to his side his hand hovering over the little being not feeling any pulse, it might not have been made for an oxygen environment. "Neat! Can I dissect it?"

Not seeing any harm in it Merlin simply shrugged, but pointed a warning finger toward his brother. "No more summoning deal?"

"Unless I asked you or father right?" Merlin nodded reluctantly, but at least this time the world would be safe from Newton curiosity."Deal!"

"And call daddy, I'm sure he'll find all this quite interesting." Newton hummed in affirmation, absent mindedly hugging his brother as his gaze stayed on the little lizard being and Merlin sighed."And go get something to eat, even take a nap; you look terrible!"

"WHATEVER!" Merlin stepped out of the lab, the spell book under his arm chuckling at his brother’s teenager attitude. Now that he knew where he was, Merlin took the elevator to his dad’s floor and walked out to a scene that had unfortunately filled his childhood.

Tony was leaning against the wall his neck trapped on each side by Bruce’s tender hands as the doctor kissed the genius softly, devouring his mouth in an unhurried manner. Tony’s hands were resting over the lab coat Bruce always wore when he was visiting the S.I. lab, his thumbs caressing the doctor’s waist through the fabric. Their fathers had always been quite showy in their affection and Merlin couldn't help a little smile, at seeing how much they all still loved each other so much, in a world known for it high rate of divorce. Still he cleared his throat distracting the two men from their kissing and Tony jumped away from Bruce, running to Merlin with open arms and a huge grin.

"Merlin!" The young man easily caught his dad as he jumped in his arms kicking his feet up and hugging his son close. Bruce walked to their side pulling Merlin down a little to kiss his forehead, since his son's arms were filled with Tony. "How was your trip? Did you have fun? How was the flight? Did the pilot let you drive? How was the hotel? Should I buy a condo there? How about a boat then? Oh yeah a boat in Japan? Just like a Bond villain! So cool! Totally doing that! Must talk to Pepper! Brucy, honeymoon in Japan, tell Loki! Best idea ever!"

Merlin and Bruce watched as the genius jumped back to his feet his hands flying over his head, his mouth going faster than his mind, before he ran out saying something about finding Pepper and buying a boat. Merlin’s gaze moved to Bruce and smiled at all the love filling his dad’s eyes as he watched Tony run off. Bruce turned to Merlin with raised eyebrows, silently picking up on his dad’s babbling.

"The trip was fun, I love Japan and the investor was really interested in the Arc Reactor as a clean energy for the city."

"Good." His daddy was definitely a man of few words, but his love for his husbands and his sons was always painted all over his face. They both startled a little as Loki walked out of the shadows with a little pout pulling Merlin into a hug and then moved to Bruce's side pulling him close with an arm around his shoulder.

"I was enjoying the show, Son." The God said with a little pout that could often be seen on Stiles and leaned his head against Bruce kissing his forehead." How are you? Is that my spell book?"

"I'm fine and yeah Newton summoned a new being...again." Loki took the book away from him with a frown and Merlin watched as the realization that Newton must have corrupted Stiles to get it crossed his face and his father groaned unhappily. "Yeah he's bad, Daddy you should go see what he's doing with that thing’s body."

With a groan Bruce stepped into the elevator and Loki made the book disappear, probably sending it back into his private library in the Avengers tower and updating his wards to keep Stiles out. Loki then turned to Merlin studying him with raised eyebrows.

"I was going to do my report to Pepper...I just got a little sidetrack." Loki hummed his hands moving calling the genius back to his side. Tony appeared between the two sorcerers babbling about boats again.

"But Pepper it’s a boat! Oh hello there, gorgeous!" Loki kissed Tony humming happily and waved toward Merlin before pulling him inside an empty office. Merlin reappeared in Pepper’s office, looking up with a smile as the red haired woman was pinching the bridges of her nose and looked so feed up with life in general. She opened her eyes clearly not understanding by which miracle she was now blessed with silence and smiled as she saw Merlin where Tony had probably stood.

"Oh thank God it’s you, what have you been up to?" Merlin shrugged sitting down in his usual chair and looked at his aunt with a smile looking over the family pictures that had taken over her desk over the years. From her wedding pictures, looking like a goddess in a Vera Wang dress next to the dashing Armani suit clad Kong, to all the family pictures of the four of them, Lydia, Scott and their parents that had been taken over the years. His eyes finally settling on a picture of his family, Pepper’s family and the Barton-Romanov family, all smiling on his dad Malibu beach. He looked back up with a smile, humming softly.

"Oh you know the usual."

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

Pepper and Merlin spent most of the afternoon discussing the whole Japan endeavor, discussing the young man’s next trip and mostly talking about their respective families to see which one was the most ridiculous. For the first time since they had been playing that game, which Merlin had always won, Pepper scored her first point with a story about Lydia trying to convince her father to train her and succeeding...destroying half of Pepper’s living room and kitchen in the process, Merlin not knowing how to answer at the very though of Kong and Lydia fighting it of in the clustered condo Pepper had moved into after her wedding and the birth of Lydia, just gaped at the red haired woman. Pepper did a little dance of victory and moved to the young man side twinning they're arms moving out for a late afternoon lunch.

They were almost at the small cafe they both liked just on the other side of the street from Stark Industry, when Merlin realized he had left his Stark phone in Pepper office. "Order for me I’ll be back in five, just gotta go back and grab my phone!"

"Just...you know magic it to you?" Pepper wiggled her fingers to try and mimed her idea, Merlin simply snorted shaking his head.

"I can't. Dad did something to it and now it just...I don't know. I think he shielded it from magic or something." Pepper’s eyebrows went to her hairline and she opened her mouth ready to argue or answer the ridicule of his dad, before just turning away nodding. With a delighted chuckle Merlin turned back, running toward the tower not wanting to make his partner in crime wait too long.

Merlin had just turned the corner of the empty corridor when he spotted a man, with a casket and dark sunglasses, crouching in front of the CEO door trying to pick the lock. He heard the loud click of the lock giving in and his eyes flashed gold sealing the door shut with magic before the man could push it open. "What are you doing?"

The young man looked up in surprise as the man flew backward in surprise sprawling himself on the floor and hitting his head on Pepper’s secretary desk with a loud thump. That was one terrible thief and Merlin had seen his fare share of it, since he had started working for S.I.. So this man flailing on the ground, rubbing his head and moaning in pain was not on at the top of his food chain. Taking pity on the man Merlin walked over leaning over the sprawl form looking down at him with a frown. "No seriously what are you doing? Because you sure as hell don't work here."

"I'm the janitor?"

"No."

"The mailman?"

"Try again."

"...A spy?"

"In your dream maybe."

"..." The man looked up with a small smile, his eyes and hair hidden under his ridiculous disguise, but well, his lips were a nice pink color and his smile was sheepishly adorable.

"With that outfit I would have said Singing telegram, much more believable." Merlin knew deep down that he should be angry or even calling security to throw the man out, but well there was something soothing in just staring at the ridiculous man. Reaching out the young man offered his hand to pull the disguise man to his feet. The moment the other man hand touched his, Merlin was flooded with memories, images of another life and watched in awe as a golden thread appeared between them connecting their heart’s together. The thread was shinning bright, a line of fate connecting them for life, his soul mate and...his king. Reaching out with his other hand Merlin pushed away the casket letting it fall to the ground and pulled away the sunglasses hiding stunning blue eyes he knew so well away. "Oh Arthur."

The blond man stopped smiling looking at Merlin in confusion, but otherwise keep the young wizard’s hand in his, his gaze searching his, but no recognition igniting his eyes. Merlin looked at the tread in confusion and sighed at the sight of three little knots in the golden tread. Of course his life couldn't be simple and of course his soul mate wouldn't just remember him, because his life never was simple.

"How do you know my name?" Merlin looked back up into the incredible blue eyes, he couldn't really explain to a man who didn't remember him like he did, that they had a history, that their souls had been bound together from the moment they had meet or that Merlin could see the thread of destiny pulling them together. He was trying to find a good explanation, when Arthur snorted and pulled back a little."Of course, my father!"

"I'm sorry what?" Merlin was now very confused and pissed that Uther still lived to screw with his son’s emotion.

"The great Uther Pendargon of Camelot publishing! Or course!" Merlin was just staring at Arthur completely confused at the man outburst. But now that he gave the matter a little thought and now that his memories from his past life were back where they belonged, he did remember Camelot publishing. They had been partner to Stark Industry for the past six years, Uther a man his three fathers barely tolerated and Pepper always invited to all the Stark galas. So it was a wonder why he was only meeting Arthur now, since he had meet Uther many times before, each memory of those meeting now being tainted by his dislike for the man. "People remember the son when they think of the man, so of course! So what he bragged about his son and you just remembered my name, he showed you a picture while bragging and you just remembered! Pfff."

Merlin was just staring at him with wide eyes and decided to just let the little brat have his tantrum until his eyes fell on Pepper's office door and he remembered what he had witnessed before, now understanding why Arthur was making such a big show. The little brat was trying to get Merlin’s attention away from his almost break-in. Arthur Pendragon acting like a brat to hide his own intelligence, that at the very least hadn't change.

"So want to tell me why you were trying to break into Miss Potts office or should I let security ask you?" Arthur stopped his rambling, looking at Merlin under his eyelashes, which was quite a feet since they were almost the same height looking a little sheepish again. Merlin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with raised eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Okay, okay." Arthur held out his hand in surrender."So, well you know my father, yeah of course you do!"

"Arthur." There was a warning this time in the young mans voice and the blond cheeks colored a little.

"Well, anyway I made a deal with my father. I want to have my own publishing house, have control over my own business, but my father wants me to take over his empire, he just won't let me be my own man." Arthur was getting frustrated again and Merlin moved to his side not liking to see his soul mate in that state.

"How does that lovely story fit with you trying to break into Miss Potts office." Merlin’s hand found its way to Arthur’s arm squeezing it lightly in encouragement. He watched in wonder as Arthur leaned into the contact without even realizing it seeking comfort in the other man’s touch.

"Well like I said we made a deal. If a can get a picture of the Stark's triplets for the next edition of the Camelot magazine, he will support me in my choices to leave the family empire and be my own man." Merlin eyebrows went to his hairline as he sighed and let his head fall to the blond shoulder, not even realizing his body was already falling into familiar patterns. Arthur let him, even placing an arm around Merlin waist, but the young wizard could see his frown at the move.

Merlin had to give it to his father and dad for their decision to protect they're sons against the media. After their birth people all over the world had wanted to see the result of a male pregnancy, especially since the male in question was the one and only Tony Stark. But having lived all his life under the flash of cameras his dad had decided to protect his sons against the same fate. So Tony and Loki had come up with what they called a simple little curse. All three boys couldn't be taken in pictures, drawn, filmed, recorded or captured in anyway by anyone not Loki approved. So there wasn't any pictures of any of the Stark triplets out there, no one even knew what they looked like, impossible for anyone to just described them, so unless any of them revealed them self as one of the triplets, they remained anonymous. All of them had a second identity for their time in school and only Newton had never hidden his last name, since no one could believe that he was related to Bruce Banner. As for Merlin, well his last name was Loki's, something very few people knew, so he didn't need to hide it...so it was mostly Stiles and his ridiculous choice in last name.

So it made sense and actually gave the blond man more credit then most journalists that he had thought to raid the red haired woman office, since she was one of the only people with pictures of the triplets on her desk. His dad keep all the family pictures in the tower, Loki had some in Asgard and Bruce keep them in his wallet, not that anyone would be crazy enough to steal the Hulk’s wallet.

"I really feel for you , I really do, but if I let you take any of those pictures Miss Potts’ husband will be coming for you." Arthur’s eyes went a little wild. Merlin was pretty sure no one knew where Scott and Kong were actually out of the country, but Merlin couldn't put anything passed his uncle. "And he is not a forgiving man."

"Well damn I didn't think about that! But I'm sure I could take him." Merlin chuckled softly, he had seen that man face a dragon, an army of the death and many other creature and for once the wizard actually doubted the former knight odds."I could!"

"Listen maybe I could help you a little get that picture." Merlin was about to revealed himself, wanting more then anything else to get closer to the blond and find a way to untie those golden knots, when Arthur opened his mouth, ruining everything.

"Can you imagine how freakish they must look to be this protected?"

"I'm sorry what?" Merlin pulled away a little, not sure he wanted Arthur touching him right now.

"I mean just with Loki and Hulk as father, they just cannot be looking like normal human being, add the Stark craziness and they must be a mess. Why else hide them from the media?" Merlin pulled back completely looking as a fourth knot appeared in the golden tread. He was furious, insulting him, that was fine, insulting his brothers and fathers, that on the other hand was not acceptable.

"Again, I'm sorry what?" Arthur stopped talking taking in the way Merlin had pulled away from him, looking at the blond in disdain and anger.

"What? You know them?"

"Oh I know them alright." Merlin muttered darkly. Arthur looked at him with hope in his eyes and made his second mistake.

"So you can introduce me to the Stark freaks!" The blond looked like he couldn't believe his luck and Merlin just had enough. Reaching out he placed his hand on the former king’s shoulder looking at him with a pleased smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I can at the very least introduce you to one." Merlin eyes filled with gold and he froze the blond man on the spot, his smile turning a little cruel." Merlin Lafeyson son of Loki Lafeyson, Anthony Stark and Bruce Banner, eldest of the triplets and protector of my siblings."

With another flash of gold Merlin sent Arthur away, knowing he would land somewhere in the river surrounding the city and sighed unhappily. He had been told by his father early in his life, that his name was connected to a destiny, that he would one day find the other part of his soul. He had hoped for it, waited for his soul mate to appear and now that he had, Merlin wished he hadn't.

Merlin pulled himself together his eyes going a little misty and turned around, walking into Pepper's office and grabbed his phone. Walking slowly toward the cafe, he looked up to see his dad sitting next to Pepper and just looked at him completely lost. He had found his soul mate, the person that was suppose to make him as happy as his three fathers were together and he had turned out to be a prick. A man who had called him and his brothers freaks...had insulted his fathers...he would just have to cut the tread and his ties to Arthur Pendragon.

"Merlin sweety? You okay?" Merlin looked down into his dad’s worried face and hugged him close taking comfort in the close and familiar contact. Tony didn't ask anything else, simply hugging the young wizard back offering his silent support and unconditional love.

"I'll be okay soon." Tony looked at him puzzled, but keeping a hand around his son brought him to the table he had shared with Pepper waiting for him and kept an hand on his back during the whole lunch, not leaving his son’s side until Merlin was smiling again. He really had the best family ever and wouldn't let himself be tied to a man who had insulted them...he just couldn't.

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

Merlin was able to avoid Loki for a grand total of fifteen minutes once Tony had left his side, before he was confronted with the Asgardian judging stare on the golden thread still visible even though his soul mate wasn't anywhere close. Without a word his father pulled him aside and they moved back to the tower, inside his library, knowing that no one would interrupt them there.

"So you've found him?" His father hummed sitting in his favorite chair, the one where the triplets had pilled up over him when they were younger and their father would read them a story. Merlin’s eyes travelled to the fire place where Tony and Bruce would lounge, listening to the stories snuggled against each other and where they would all pile up after the stories, the triplets falling asleep sprawled over their fathers laps. It was a place of comfort, a place of security and one of the young wizard’s favorite rooms, even though his brothers were now bared from the room. Choosing to stay on his feet, Merlin moved to the fire placed starting a fire with a blaze of gold in his eyes and lost his gaze in the flames.

"Dad told you?" Merlin asked softly knowing he had worried his dad with his silence.

"Anthony was worried, he didn't know what happened but though I might be able to help. You know how easily he worries." Merlin snorted at the understatement; his dad was a worry rat about anything concerning his sons. "What happened? Was he not what you expected?"

"He was...until he called me and my brother’s freaks." He heard the sharp intake of breath behind him, but didn't turn, knowing how his words would affect his father. If Tony was a worry rat, Loki was a tornado of protectiveness. His father wouldn't allow any badmouthing about his family and would answer any insult with bodily arm. If any of this came back to Bruce...well, Merlin pitied Arthur if his daddy got his hands on him.

"They are knots in your tread."

"He didn't remember. I did, but he didn't." Loki hummed softly, taking it all in and moved to his son side.

"Then you could still sever the tread." Merlin looked at his father with raised eyebrows, he had thought he would have to live with it for the rest of his life, but now he could cut any ties he had to Arthur. His heart sulked a little at the thought, but it would allow him to keep his life and be free of the former king. He felt the pull, the need to be close to Arthur, but it wasn't yet how it had once been, he could still pull away.

"How?" Merlin asked softly almost afraid to hear the answer. Loki snapped his fingers and all of a sudden there was a small golden knife in his hand, holding it out to him.

"You simply need to cut it...there is a catch however, your soul mate must be the one to cut it. Meaning you'll have to reveal the thread to him and let him make his own decision." Merlin took the small knife slipping it inside his suit pocket with a small nod; magic always came with a price. Reaching over Loki placed his hand on the young man’s neck squeezing it lightly in comfort, before he walked out of the library letting his son alone with his thoughts. Merlin had to smile a little knowing these thoughts of losing a soul mate had rattled his father more then he had showed and was probably on his way to find Tony and Bruce, needing to hold them.

Merlin’s fingers caressed the small knife in his pocket, his mind wandering to his soul mate and his family. If the choice came between his family and his soul mate, he knew where his heart would lay.

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

It had been one week since Merlin had sent his soul mate into the cold water of the river and Arthur had not reappeared in his life. The young wizard wasn't sure how he felt about the absence of the blond and was alternating between the desire to go and make sure he was okay and simply forgetting about him. So he was in the tower lab, his hip resting on one of the table, letting the comfort of his daddy and brother working around him appease his mind. Depending on his mood the young man had always found peace in either Tony or Bruce's lab. In happy moments hanging around his dad, with his blazing music, his energetic energy, Jarvis being a smart mouth and all the flashiness of Tony's lab, were good for his soul. But in more quiet moments, when he needed to think, the low humming sound of Bruce's equipment, the calm presence of his daddy and the clear white walls, helped eased his mind and helped him think. So he was in Bruce's lab, his eyes focused on his daddy’s slow meticulous gestures, ignoring his brother as best he could.

Newton was not a force to be ignore and Merlin wasn't really surprised when his smaller brother slipped next to him having finished with his experiment with the remains of the fire lizard and batted his eyelashes at him innocently. The young man tried to ignore him, he really tried, until Newton started humming a song Merlin knew all to well and he had to give him a warning look. It had been cute when he was small, had been adorable when he had been old enough to sing it and absolutely annoying when his brothers had started singing it...still the nickname had stayed.

"Newt don't." Humming a little louder Newton moved away from striking distance just on the other side of the table and opened his mouth slowly with a great intake of breath."Newton Banner don't you dare!"

"Twinkle, twinkle little wizard! How I wonder what you are!..." A flash of gold and his brother’s mouth was sealed shut, earning himself a death glare and a sigh from Bruce who looked up from his work.

"Merlin, give your brother the use of his mouth back." It was a little sad that it wasn't the first time Bruce had to ask such a thing from his son.

"He started it!" And that this conversation always went the same way.

"Well you have been brooding in the lab for three days now, I think Newton showed great restraint in waiting so long to tease you." Newton was waving his hands toward there daddy like a presenter showing off a prize with wild eyes and nodded sharply."What are you even still brooding about? You're soul mate still?"

"Father told you?" Bruce scuffed shaking his head.

"Tony did, but since he has ways of getting Loki to talk..." Newton made a scared noise plunging his fingers in his hears, as Bruce rolled his eyes ignoring him."What is it that his causing you to ignore him and your little heartbreak?"

Merlin looked at his dad’s unimpressed look and gaped at him, while Newton keep on humming his fingers in his hears ignoring them both. Bruce had never been the most sentimental of the trio, but if you needed cold brutal truth, he was always there to shove it in your face and then offer his shoulder to cry on. So if Merlin was completely honest with himself, he had been waiting for Bruce to bring the subject up and shoved everything he didn't want to face down his throat.

"He called me, Stiles and Newton freaks." Newton who had stopped his humming let out a truly scandalized squeak, while Bruce just made the universal gesture for go on."He was a prick, a total complete prick! I just…he frustrated me and...He didn't remember me!"

"And there it is." Bruce hummed softly now also ignoring the glaring Newton."Yes he insulted you and your brothers, which by the way does not bode well for him when he'll meet Loki and Tony...or Stiles and Newton for that matter. But what really bugs you is the not remembering. You had all this time to think it over, to get over the insults and now you're clinging to the fact that you remember everything and he didn't. Well twinkle, that's stupid."

"I feel like I've doomed it all before it even started." Bruce just stared at him and then outright laughed in his face.

"Doom...Oh son, a doomed relationship is what me and your fathers have. A crazy genius in an iron suit, a rage green being and a God that had tried to conquer New York killing thousands of people...That is a doomed relationship." Bruce moved to Merlin’s side placing a hand on his cheek caressing it with his thumb, a soft look in his eyes."A doomed relationship that gave me the most precious gift I could have ever dreamed off...and you kids were a good thing too."

Merlin scoffed a little at Bruce's teasing tone and leaned into the touch. Newton was doing sweet little cooing noises and Bruce reached over the table slapping his other son lightly on the head.

"Hush you or I'll talk about our sex life again." Newton squeaked and ran out of the lab, his fingers back in his ears and Merlin laughing at his escape. As an after thought Merlin’s eyes flashed gold releasing his brother lips just in time to be able to hear him yell about child torture and Tony’s answering yell that he hadn't done anything yet. His family was crazy but it was also the best.

"If we can make this crazy family work I'm sure you can make your relationship work." Bruce turned back to his experiment and Merlin hummed softly.

"I sent him into the river to freeze." Bruce turned back looking at his son with raised eyebrows and than shrugged.

"I transformed into the Hulk and destroyed half of Tony's lab and suit...he's still married to me." Merlin gaped at his daddy, he had never heard of this incident."I made a Loki shape hole in the living room marble floor when he invaded the earth...he's still married to me. I'm pretty sure your fine, son."

Merlin shook his head slowly, walking out if the lab with a smile. He would be fine...all he had to do was find his blond prick soul mate and looking down at the golden tread he had a pretty good idea where to start.

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

The search had to be put aside for a night as the annual Stark gala for the reconstruction of New York and the rehabilitation of the former conqueror Loki. It had been kind of a joke at the beginning, something Tony, Clint and Pepper had come up with on a drunken caffeine night. Since its first occurrence twelve years ago, it had became an annual event that people always looked forward to, since it was always filled with drama and super heroes out of their costume. It was like an epic game of guess who, that had became so popular people weren't even sure what's its goal even was, but enjoyed every second of it.

So it was only normal for Merlin, Stiles and Newton to be on their best behavior, wearing they're best suit and smiling for the cameras that couldn't take their pictures. So Merlin was sipping his champagne next to Pepper looking over the crowd from their spot at the top of the stairs. His gaze easily found Stiles surrounded by Lydia and Allison, playing a game of moving target with elastics and the food they stole from the passing trays. Then he found Newton smiling at his date a small woman of Japanese and German origins, he had meet while studying abroad, Mai Geislzer. The only people he didn't find were the guests of honor; the fatherly trio had apparently already slipped away and Merlin was not going to go and try to find them...ever again. Pepper hummed her gaze following his frown at the lack of the guests of honor. 

"Not again!" Merlin chuckled softly, if she wanted to get an eyeful it was her choice, but he was willing to wait until they came back on they're own volition.

"Don't act so surprised. It’s their own little tradition. They'll come back in an hour or so."

"And Tony will look like he had just been through a carwash, while Loki will smile smugly at the camera but still look threatening and Bruce will be hiding in the shadows looking pleased, I know the routine. I just though that once, just once they would act like adult instead of sex starve teenagers." Merlin gaped at the red haired woman looking at her glass of champagne wondering how many she had had. Pepper caught his look and was about to say something when she caught Stiles slipping away, Lydia and Allison clearly moving to procure some distraction."Oh no he won't."

Since the other tradition of the gala was for his brother to cause mayhem in some way, Merlin chuckled as Pepper moved to try to stop him...and would probably fail, but at least it would be entertaining to watch. Merlin looked around and choose to go up the stairs instead of down, walking lazily in the empty corridor, enjoying the silence. He distantly heard a large popping sound and what was clearly Stiles and Newton’s evil cackles. With a sigh Merlin turned around ready to face the chaos that were his brothers only to come face to face with a familiar man who had clearly been walking toward him since they were now nose to nose. Arthur’s hand was stretched out ready to grab for Merlin and he was now gaping looking a little lost. Merlin pulled back first, his eyebrows raising a little when Arthur reached out, placing his hands on the wizard hips, keeping him close.

"Okay, so I was a prick, I acted like an imbecile and totally deserved that swim...but let’s just admit that it was a bit of an overkill." Merlin looked down at the thread , seeing that there was now only one knot and looked up a little startled.

"What about your father? The picture?" Arthur pulled Merlin a little closer to him, a little frown playing over his startling blue eyes.

"I quit."

"I'm sorry what?" Arthur pulled back a little looking worried.

"Okay last time you said that I found myself in a river, should I be worried?" Merlin chuckled leaning back against the former knight shaking his head.

"Your fine. Just explain."

"Well there was this really handsome young man that I called a freak and he dunked me in a river." Merlin hummed softly leaning a little closer, enjoying the feel of the large hands on his hips."At first I was quite mad and a little surprised, but than I couldn't stop thinking about him and I might have snapped at my father when he called him a freak for almost drowning me."

"Oh Arthur."

"Not done, give me a moment, I then gave my decision and decided if I wanted to start my own publishing house I should do it without any ties to my father and wondered what else was missing in my life."

"And what would that be?" Merlin asked softly his lips almost brushing Arthur's.

"An handsome, dashing, magical, temperal..."Merlin cut him off with a kiss, pressing their lips together mingling they're breaths together. The thread between them flashed bright and disappeared."Oh Merlin...Oh! Merlin!"

Chuckling softly Merlin let Arthur pull him into a more possessive kiss melting against him as he watched recognition blazing in those loving blue eyes. Arthur’s hands seemed to be everywhere on him, searching for skin until it finally found it pulling his shirt up. Merlin hummed happily at the feeling letting Arthur pull him against him, turning him around and caging him between his hard body and the wall. The blond was chuckling against his lips, kissing, biting, just trying to touch every part of Merlin he could reach with his lips or hands humming happily when a bite to Merlin's neck had him moaning softly. The wizard’s hands were pulling at the blonds’ belt, when they heard a very loud clearing of throat and turned to see his three fathers staring at them. Arthur squeaked at the glare in Loki’s eyes and Merlin hide his flush in his lover neck at Tony's thumbs up, Bruce was simply looking at them approvingly.

"Who is this then?" Tony asked happily.

"My dashing blond boyfriend?" Merlin piped up from his hiding spot and he heard Loki's sigh at the sound of Tony's giggle.

"That's me!" Arthur piped happily pulling Merlin even closer in his arms."Arthur Pendragon, pleased to meet you!" Oh this was going be so fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is Stiles "P
> 
> As always comments are loved and cherish and answered to promptly.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
